


Chibi-Gibbs and Chibi-Fornell

by Adi_Holm_89



Series: Chibi [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Holm_89/pseuds/Adi_Holm_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made with Chibi Maker from: http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144</p></blockquote>





	Chibi-Gibbs and Chibi-Fornell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Made with Chibi Maker from: http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144


End file.
